


Bulok na wifi

by fluffywonboo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: #WONBOOSAKALAM, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:35:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28240080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffywonboo/pseuds/fluffywonboo
Summary: Lagi nalang naiinis si Wonwoo dahil napakabagal ng wifi nya. Sa sobrang inis,  naisipan nya nalang itweet lahat ng nararamdaman sa bulok na wifi. Hindi naman nya inasahan na magrereply ang tao na ghinost nya.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan & Jeon Wonwoo, Boo Seungkwan/Jeon Wonwoo
Kudos: 2





	Bulok na wifi

Buhay nga naman. Panibagong araw na naman ang magaganap para mainis si Wonwoo sa napakabulok na wifi nila. Araw araw nalang yata laging nagloloko yung internet nila. Kung pwede lang sumugod sa office ng internet na yun ginawa na nya.

“ Shet naman ayaw talaga magloading” inis na sabi nya sa sarili. May bago kasing upload ang youtube account nila Baron & Vox pero ayun nga, nganga. Pag gusto nya naman magfacebook, kahit anong scroll nya walang lumalabas. Pag may titignan naman sya sa ig, wala din lumalabas na picture. Sa twitter naman, wala din pag asa. Edi wag na magcellphone.

Kaya dahil sa internet nila, hindi na nya nakakausap yung mga kaibigan nya. Mahina din kasi ang signal kahit magdata sya. Malas yata sa bahay nila. Naisip din naman nya, kahit mag online sya hindi talaga sya nagrereply sa messages nila. Hindi na tuloy nya alam kung ano ba nangyayari sa mundo at mas lalong hindi nya alam kung ano na ang nangyayari sa crush nya na si Boo Seungkwan.

Last na reply nya sa chat nila 5 days ago pa. Sobrang crush na crush pa naman nya ito. Ang daming nangyari bago nya makausap si Seungkwan. Masungit kasi yung crush nya, mas masungit pa sa nanay nya.

Hindi nya ba alam bakit nya naging crush yung pogi na yun. Sa kabilang section ito at sayang di nya kaklase. Nakakasabay nya lang ito lagi bumili ng fishball sa labas ng school. Ewan ba nya, nainlove sya agad dahil lang inabutan sya ng sawsawan. Ang dami kasi bumibili ng fishball at sobrang hirap makisiksik para makalagay ng sawsawan. Hindi naman nya inasahan na magmamalasakit ito sa kanya.  
Kaya pagkatapos ng klase nila, lagi sya nakikipag unahan para lang makasabay at makatabi si Seungkwan na bumili ng fishball.

“ Favorite mo din pala ang fishball noh?” tanong sa kaniya ng binata ng magkasabay ulit sila na bumili. Hindi nya inasahan iyon, halo halong kaba at pananabik ang nararamdaman nya.

“Ahhh, oo ang sarap kasi. Nakakawala ng pagod” masayang sabi nya dito.

Hanggang lumipas ang mga araw at naging magkaibigan sila. Lagi na silang nag aantayan para lang magkasabay na bumili ng fishball. Ang fishball ni Mang Kanor. Ang fishball na naging tulay para magkalapit sila ng loob.

“Kamusta na kaya siya. Kainis naman kasi itong internet at sagabal sa lovelife ko.” nagmumukmok na sabi nya habang inaalala ang mga moments nila ni Seungkwan sa kawalan.

Sa sobrang bored nya, naisipan nya ulit buksan ang twitter at gusto nya talagang magrant. Wala na syang pakialam kung di man ito matweet. Gusto nya lang talaga ilabas lahat ng nararamdaman nya.

“ Ang bagal bagal ng internet namin. Bulok talaga :( “ 

Pagkatapos nya na magtweet, binagsak nya nalang yung phone nya kasi hindi rin naman ito makikita ng lahat.

“ Tingggg!!”

Bigla syang nagulat sa tunog. Ngayon nya nalang yata ito narinig sa buong buhay nya. Napatingin sya sa kanyang cellphone at nakita na May notification sya galing sa twitter.

“ @itsyourboo replied on your tweet “

SHET.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a series so hindi ko pa alam kung kelan yung sunod na update HAHAHAHAHHA hoy pero hindi ako ghoster ha. I hope u will love it 🥺 I WONBOO U  
> #WONBOOSAKALAM


End file.
